meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 001
6:58:22 PM Josie: The prosperous nation of Meneluinin is experiencing its usual run of winter weather this year, and as we find it in the tail end of its (very long) winter, there are about two feet of snow on the ground. The bottom layer is hard and crunchy, having been frozen and melted and frozen and melted repeatedly; the top layer is heavier and damp. The sidewalks are shoveled, but remain homicidally slippery to the unwary. 6:58:48 PM Josie: Fortunately, you're not outside. You've both just walked into a dilapidated tavern on the main street of Crailston, located in the southwest of Meneluinin. For some reason, the main street is 10th Street. There's a Ninth Street on one side of it, but on the other side of that is a lake, now frozen over and populated by tiny huts of ice-fishermen. 6:58:57 PM Josie: No one's sure what happened to streets First through Eighth. 6:59:15 PM Josie: In the tavern you're on somewhat more solid ground, although judging by the look of the place's schizophrenic decor--all very dilapidated and mostly pretty shabby, but clean--it might be best not to count on the barkeep either. 6:59:40 PM Josie: It's called the An Romba, which is Elvish. It's the middle of the afternoon, so there aren't many people here yet--just a few of what look like locals playing an amiably insolent game of cards. There are three men and two women, ranging in age from 60 to 75 or so, all human. It's probably not a racially-oriented establishment, though--there are a number of Dwarven ales listed on the smudgy chalkboard sign above the bar, and a few (cheap) Elven wines too. 6:59:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": I order a drink 7:00:00 PM Josie: ((You can use the /me thingy to do actions!)) 7:00:05 PM Josie: Josie does. 7:00:22 PM Josie: The tables at the An Romba are pretty clean, but it's probably best not to look too closely at the floor or anything else. Still, it's warm--there's a fire sputtering in the fireplace that could probably use some attention lest it go out. No barkeeps are in sight. 7:00:24 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...I do not know how that works either :( 7:00:43 PM Josie: (( /me does something. = Josie does something. Etc.)) 7:00:55 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" orders a drink 7:00:58 PM Josie: ((And you can put OOC things in between sets of two parends.)) 7:01:10 PM Josie: You can't, really--there's no bartender at the moment. 7:01:40 PM Josie: As you walk in the oldsters playing cards pause for a moment to look at you, being a stranger and all, but then they turn back to their game, door creaking shut behind you. 7:02:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": (( Can I play cards with the old guys)) 7:02:17 PM Khiro: Khiro wanders in, dusting snow off his heavy cloak, and looks around. He's a good looking elf with fair skin and amber-colored eyes, and dark hair cut short. 7:02:48 PM Josie: ((You could try! There's no empty chair around their table, but you could ask 'em if they have room!)) 7:03:00 PM Josie: Also, it's a good time to include a description of yourself for the others, if you can. 7:03:07 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excuse me gentlemen, can you deal in one more? 7:03:15 PM Amara: Amara walks in, shaking a bit, wearing a rather tattered black cloak. She's an attractive human, with blonde hair in soft waves. 7:03:52 PM Josie: This is when you notice the very strong scent of something cooking nearby, qutie close. It's spicy, whatever it is, and it smells very, very good. 7:04:12 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" Jamaros enters, his dark green cloak held tightly around himself. His pale skin, small beard, and the ends of his ear length hair poke through 7:04:51 PM Josie: The old man with the deck of cards grins; he's missing a few teeth, but the ones that are there are pretty clean. He's wearing what look to be wizard's robes, but given that they're comfortable and reasonably common, that doesn't mean much. "Sure, have a seat." 7:05:08 PM Josie: He points at one of the chairs nearby. 7:05:11 PM Khiro: Khiro sidles up to the bar. 7:05:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" pulls up a chair and joins the game 7:05:50 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" rolls bluff to see how he does 7:05:56 PM Josie: The other older folks move to let him in. 7:06:21 PM Josie: Looks like it's a copper-ante poker variant style of game. 7:06:26 PM Khiro: Khiro wraps his knuckles on the bartop. 7:06:53 PM Jamaros "Yams": (( Shit, all my money's in gold or silver )) 7:06:55 PM Amara: Amara goes to the bar 7:07:31 PM Josie: There's no answer to Khiro, unfortunately. 7:08:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" pulls out roughly 10 GP and puts it on the table as his buy in 7:08:26 PM Josie: They *boggle.* 7:08:57 PM Josie: Dealer: That's too much for this game, son. Just a friendly game, don't want nobody losin' their pensions. 7:09:14 PM Josie: Old lady: You must be an adventurer. 7:09:45 PM Josie: Dealer: Not everybody who's rich is an adventurer, Elvira. 7:09:57 PM Josie: Old lady, presumably Elvira: No, but the ones who ain't don't stay here. 7:09:58 PM Amara: Amara places her owl on the bar and pets it..and looks around for something for the owl to eat. 7:10:07 PM Jamaros "Yams": (To Old Lady) I am a traveler ma'am. However, I fear my travels are hardly what one might call an adventure 7:11:12 PM Josie: Elvira: Oh no? Crossbow *and* a sword, lots of money... looks like adventurer to me. Slain any kobolds lately? 7:11:28 PM Josie: Nothing to eat in evidence. You can smell delicious food-type smells coming from the kitchen, though. 7:11:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": (...I said I had my cloak held tightly around me, how can she tell I have weapons? 7:12:02 PM Amara: Amara follows her nose to find the delicous food! and mumbles "well something smells good...." 7:12:07 PM Josie: ((Ask her.)) 7:12:59 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...I was not aware I was broadcasting my inventory so blatantly ma'am. Or, were you endowed with the ability to see through cloaks? 7:13:05 PM Josie: Upon trying to enter the kitchen, Amara is almost run-into by a middle-aged woman with greying black hair and tannish skin, with wide dark eyes. 7:14:05 PM Josie: Elvira: Used to be an adventurer like you, son, then I took an arrow to the knee. Took the whole damn' knee, too. You watch out for them platinum golems, they'll make your fortune for you if you're lucky. 7:14:26 PM Josie: Middle-aged lady: Eep! Sorry, I didn't know there were customers. 7:14:31 PM Amara: "I'm so sorry, ma'am. Do you by chance know what that delicious smell is?" 7:14:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": (( 45 Min to Skyrim joke, longer than I expected)) 7:14:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" looks over at the commotion 7:15:04 PM Jamaros "Yams": Is everything ok over there? 7:15:09 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" gets up to help 7:15:38 PM Josie: Barkeep: Oh, sure. We've got stew and fresh bread if you're hungry. Something to stick to your ribs on a day like today. 7:15:44 PM Josie: Elvira: On the *inside*, one hopes. 7:16:11 PM Josie: The barkeep glares at her. "Yes on the inside. You just mind your own beeswax, ma'am." 7:16:27 PM Amara: "I would love something to eat." 7:16:34 PM Khiro: Khiro is waiting patiently for service! 7:16:46 PM Josie: Jamaros is already up 10 copper pieces. 7:16:46 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" 's stomach grumbles 7:16:54 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...I am? 7:17:05 PM Jamaros "Yams": (( Pardon, I am?)) 7:17:19 PM Josie: Yep. You won the first hand. 7:17:27 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((HUZZAH!)) 7:17:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((I didn't even have to cheat)) 7:17:42 PM Josie: Barkeep: All right, so, food for one. Anyone else? 7:17:56 PM Jamaros "Yams": I will order your finest meal, my good man! 7:18:10 PM Khiro: I'll take something. Some dwarven lager if you've got it, too. 7:18:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": AND DRINKS FOR EVERYONE AT THIS TABLE! 7:18:32 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes. "Is he drunk?" 7:18:50 PM Josie: Barkeep: ... well, I'm a woman for one thing, but all right. 7:18:55 PM Jamaros "Yams": Only on my own skill, my good woman. 7:19:09 PM Josie: Elvira: I like this kid, we should keep him. 7:19:20 PM Khiro: Khiro hangs his cloak up somewhere. 7:19:22 PM Josie: Dealer: He's not a puppy, Elvira. Besides, he'll make a mess on the rug. 7:19:39 PM Josie: There are pegs behind the bar, with a little sign saying: Not responsible for lost or stolen items, or for gremlins. 7:19:50 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" grimaces 7:19:56 PM Josie: Elvira: Everyone makes a mess on the rug, it's the winter, things get tracked in. 7:20:03 PM Jamaros "Yams": You're just bitter 7:20:27 PM Josie: The dealer snorts. "Or she's working up to fleece ya. Don't say I didn't warn ya, kid." 7:21:13 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" turns to Amara 7:21:16 PM Josie: Barkeep: So three stews and refills for them, and dwarven lager, our... finest drink, whatever you consider that to be... 7:21:31 PM Jamaros "Yams": Pardon me, you with the owl 7:21:43 PM Khiro: The stoutest you have, if you please. 7:21:59 PM | Edited 7:22:07 PM Amara: "You've been pardoned, sir with the money." 7:22:16 PM Jamaros "Yams": I don't believe that species is native to these parts, is it? 7:22:48 PM Amara: "...Your point? I am not from around these parts." 7:23:00 PM Jamaros "Yams": All I was asking my dear, lighten up. 7:23:03 PM Josie: The barkeep frowns, thinking. "That'd probably brandywine for 'finest.' Kinda subjective, though. And stoutest." 7:23:11 PM Josie: The barkeep turns to Amara. "What would you like, m'lady?" 7:23:25 PM Jamaros "Yams": It is a small bar, and I enjoy some conversation when I eat, drink, and take other people's money. 7:23:26 PM Amara: "Something strong. Anything strong." 7:23:54 PM Jamaros "Yams": I would like some brandywine too, my dear lady. 7:24:05 PM | Edited 7:24:40 PM Amara: "What an *honorable* man. Enjoying taking people's money." She sighs and shakes her head. 7:24:07 PM Jamaros "Yams": (( That was to the Bartender, obviously)) 7:24:10 PM Josie: The barkeep nods, and heads back into the kitchen. 7:24:23 PM Josie: Elvira: Best part of life. 7:24:35 PM Josie: Dealer: Surprised you didn't add the lamentations of their women. 7:24:36 PM Jamaros "Yams": Honor, my dear, is a weakness I have long learned to overcome 7:24:47 PM Josie: Elvira: Lamentations don't put bread on the table, Albert. 7:25:46 PM Khiro: Khiro chuckles at the conversation. 7:25:57 PM Josie: A large grey tabby suddenly lands on the bar, right in front of the owl. The tabby has big blue eyes and also, big grey wings. It *stares* at the owl. 7:26:24 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...now that I am certain I have not seen before. 7:26:26 PM Josie: Dealer (Albert?): You got a point there. 7:26:35 PM Josie: Tabby: Mrrrrowl. 7:27:05 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "Go away and don't you mess with my owl or I will hit you so hard..." 7:27:31 PM Josie: The tabby eyes Amara, and rolls its eyes, clearly unimpressed. It wanders over to Jamaros and sniffs him curiously. 7:27:48 PM Khiro: Khiro watches the winged cat square off with the winged owl. 7:27:59 PM Josie: Then it turns to Khiro and inspects him with kind of a critical look. "Mrrow." 7:28:28 PM Jamaros "Yams": *Laughs* The cats here do not seem to care for you. 7:28:29 PM Josie: Albert: Nice cat, kid. 7:28:54 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Who's kid?)) 7:29:08 PM Josie: ((Hard to say. He could mean any of you three.)) 7:29:25 PM Khiro: What are you looking at, cat? 7:29:54 PM Josie: The tabby flops over onto its side (oh, her side) and shows Khiro her tummy pointedly. 7:30:12 PM Khiro: Fine. 7:30:18 PM Khiro: Khiro pets the cat. 7:30:23 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((How goes my poker game?)) 7:30:25 PM Josie: The cat purrs happily. 7:30:38 PM Josie: Roll Sense Motive, and then roll Bluff! 7:30:59 PM Jamaros "Yams": SM: 22 7:31:05 PM Jamaros "Yams": Bl: 16 7:31:21 PM Josie: You're still winning; now you're about 30 copper pieces up from where you were before. 7:32:01 PM Josie: The barkeep brings out the food; bowls of some sort of meaty stew, with lumps of potato and carrot and onion in it. It smells quite spicy, and all of it comes with big hunks of warm bread. 7:32:17 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" eats it up hungrily 7:32:24 PM Josie: And she's also brought out a couple of bottles of something, as well as a mug of foamy-something for Khiro. 7:32:32 PM Josie: The oldsters deal you out while you have your dinner, bickering all the while. 7:32:54 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" moves over to sit by Amara 7:33:01 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" with his food, of course 7:33:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": So, where are you from, originally? 7:33:19 PM Josie: The winged cat hops up after a while, and returns to sniffing at the owl, with *deep* suspicion in its blue eyes. 7:33:19 PM Amara: Amara eyes him suspiciously, and then digs into the stew 7:33:38 PM Josie: Cat: Rrrrowl? 7:34:18 PM Josie: The barkeep eyes Amara, then Yams, then Khiro. "... if your cat makes trouble he'll have to go to the stable." 7:34:20 PM | Edited 7:34:50 PM Amara: "Oonseentia. It's in Isanya. And you, stranger?" 7:34:27 PM Khiro: He's not my cat. 7:34:41 PM Amara: "The cat can leave now, for all I care." 7:34:59 PM Josie: The cat mews piteously, ears back and eyes wide and innocent. 7:35:16 PM Jamaros "Yams": Oh, here and there. The Confederacy if you go way back. 7:35:39 PM Jamaros "Yams": Oh, come now. It doesn't mean any harm. And how often do you see a flying cat. 7:35:40 PM Josie: Barkeep: The *Confederacy*? ... you're not going to stab anyone, are you? 7:36:00 PM Jamaros "Yams": Only if they try and stab me first. And, believe me, I wouldn't recommend that. 7:36:13 PM Josie: Barkeep: ... well, all right, but if the bloodstains don't come out I'm billing you. 7:36:21 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" laughs 7:36:26 PM Amara: Amara smirks. 7:36:29 PM Josie: She catches the cat's eye. "... awww. All right, all right, you can stay." 7:36:58 PM Jamaros "Yams": So...um...I'm sorry, young lady, I never caught your name. 7:37:20 PM Amara: "Amara Morwenna. And yours?" 7:37:32 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" extends hand 7:37:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros. 7:38:14 PM Amara: Amara shakes his hand. She turns to the other stranger at the bar (Khiro). "And you stranger? Where are you from?" 7:38:22 PM Josie: The cat loses its kittenish expression and launches itself into the air briefly, landing on Khiro's shoulder. 7:38:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": It appears you've made a friend, elf. 7:38:52 PM Khiro: Khiro picks some meat out of his stew and hands it to the cat. 7:39:05 PM Khiro: Animals *love* me, apparently. 7:39:28 PM Josie: The cat eats the meat, daintily and quite neatly. 7:39:28 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...do you have an answer to the lady's question? 7:39:55 PM Khiro: Hmm? I'm Khiro. Khirio Brightfall. 7:40:13 PM Amara: "It is a pleasure to meet you both." 7:40:27 PM Amara: "And to have this delicious stew" 7:40:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" chugs down some of the wine 7:41:08 PM Jamaros "Yams": And the wine. The wine is quite lovely, as well. 7:41:18 PM Josie: It's actually pretty good; probably why it's so expensive. 7:42:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Now all we truly is need is a good bard, and we'd have a perfect evening forming. 7:42:24 PM Josie: Spot checks! 7:42:39 PM Josie: Elvira: Well, I can dance for you, if you want! 7:42:50 PM Josie: Albert: Ellie, don't take off yer clothes. 7:43:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": That sounds very nice madam, but I would not want to make someone with such a knee injury stress herself. 7:43:37 PM Josie: Elvira: Wasn't my knee! And Albert, yer a prude. 7:44:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((...she said she took an arrow to the knee earlier)) 7:44:44 PM Josie: ((She did.)) 7:45:25 PM Josie: Albert: Stopped bein' cute when you turned 80, Elvira. 7:45:49 PM Josie: One of the other players: She's still cute t'me, Albert. 7:45:58 PM Khiro: Khiro waves at someone in the darkest, shadowiest corner. 7:46:27 PM Josie: Elvira bats her eyelashes at the other card-player. It's hard to tell, given the lighting and the occasional liver spot, but the other card player *does* look like he's blushing. 7:46:33 PM Josie: Cat: Mrrrrr. 7:46:56 PM Amara: Amara looks in the direction that Khiro waved 7:47:00 PM Josie: There's movement in the darkest shadowiest corner, as somebody waves back! And... appears to motion you all over. 7:47:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" approaches very cautiously 7:47:28 PM Amara: Amara follows Jamaros. 7:47:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": Can I help you, sir? 7:47:48 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs and takes his stew and his drink over there. 7:48:19 PM Josie: As soon as you all head over there, it's fairly obvious why he's sitting there. 7:48:39 PM Josie: Because of the layout of the room, and a draft from the big fireplace in the middle, this is definitely the warmest place in the room. 7:49:11 PM Josie: It's hard to tell who or what is under that cloak, but the Mysterious Cloaked Figure ™ motions at the chairs on the other side of his(?) table for you to sit down. 7:49:39 PM Josie: The cat hops down and disappears. 7:49:44 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" ponders this for a moment, then sits, again, cautiously 7:49:56 PM Amara: Amara sits down 7:50:06 PM Josie: Cloak: I don't care for the cold. 7:50:13 PM Josie: It's a masculine voice. 7:50:31 PM Jamaros "Yams": Picked a bad place to pitch your tent then, didn't you? 7:50:53 PM Josie: The cloaked person shudders. "I don't think I'd survive camping outside here." 7:51:06 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" rolls his eyes 7:51:19 PM Khiro: Hmm. Darkened corner, mysterious cloaked figure, I've read a lot of stories that start like this. 7:51:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": Most end poorly, in my experience 7:51:39 PM Josie: Cloak: I'm not that mysterious, and it's not *that* dark. 7:51:56 PM | Edited 7:52:34 PM Amara: "Well do we get a face or name to the man who summoned us over here?" 7:52:33 PM Josie: He draws back his cloak. It's an elven man, with pale skin and red-gold hair. He has very clear blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across his nose. 7:52:51 PM Josie: Cloak: You all look like you could handle yourselves in a fight. 7:53:18 PM Josie: ((By the way, anyone can Sense Motive *any time* you like, just let me know you're doing it.)) 7:53:36 PM Jamaros "Yams": SM: 11 7:53:40 PM Josie: Cloak: You can call me Kalanor. 7:54:12 PM Amara: Amara kind of looks at herself...she's short...and petite...not much good in a fight. "Are you challenging us to a duel, Kalanor?" 7:54:37 PM Josie: Kalanor blinks. "... I don't think a duel would be socially appropriate at this time?" He doesn't sound quite entirely certain. 7:54:43 PM Khiro: I myself am a hemopheliac. 7:55:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: If you were, you wouldn't have a catful of claws sitting on you right now, I suspect. 7:55:21 PM Jamaros "Yams": Where I come from duels are quite sociable activities. The alternative usually isn't. 7:55:42 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I was hoping... that is... I find myself in an awkward position. I need help. 7:56:00 PM Amara: Amara eyes him. "...Do go on. I'm intrigued." 7:56:06 PM Jamaros "Yams": SM: 16 7:56:56 PM Khiro: Khiro continues eating his stew. 7:56:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: My sister has been kidnapped and I need to rescue her. I can't do it alone. 7:57:43 PM Amara: "Kids run off all the time. Are you sure it was not just that...a youth running away from home?" 7:58:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: Positive. She'd never do a thing like that. 7:58:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I'm afraid they mean to force her into marriage for political reasons. 7:59:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...That is awkward. 7:59:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: I can't offer much in the way of political favor or the like, but House Kilana is not without its resources, and I can offer you all a substantial sum in exchange for your assistance. 7:59:20 PM Khiro: Are you *sure* this isn't a popular bard's ballad? Because it's starting to sound like it. 7:59:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": How substantial? 7:59:45 PM Josie: Kalanor, irritably: If anybody starts singing I'll slit his throat myself. 7:59:46 PM | Edited 8:00:03 PM Amara: "...Wait. How much are we talking about?" 8:00:20 PM Josie: Kalanor reaches into a small pouch at his belt and draws out a ruby the size of a hen's egg. "Substantial." 8:00:46 PM Amara: "I'm in. I shall do what it takes to get your sister back. " 8:01:04 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...is that one ruby for all three of us, or one for each of us? 8:01:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: Each. And more when I can get it. 8:01:48 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...hmmmmmm...do you have any other information on the kidnappers? 8:01:59 PM Khiro: Yes. Where are they? 8:02:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: Northwest of here, perhaps two days' ride if we don't take long. There was a blizzard in that direction last night that would have slowed them down. 8:03:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": Do you know which family might have taken her? 8:03:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: I can't do it by myself and the guards here are *useless.* They just keep whining about how it's out of their jurisdiction. 8:03:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: I... have only suspicions. 8:03:54 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...such as? 8:04:01 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Suspicions are better than nothing." 8:04:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: We'll see when we get there. I'm coming with you, she's *my* sister. 8:05:02 PM Jamaros "Yams": Tell me, are you a fighter? 8:05:26 PM Josie: Kalanor, grimly: Of sorts. 8:05:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Now, when you say "of sorts" you mean...? 8:05:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: I mean I can handle myself. 8:06:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" checks to see what weapons or items he has on him 8:06:38 PM Josie: Bow and a rapier are visible. 8:06:53 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" turns back to the bartender 8:06:58 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excuse me, ma'am? 8:07:11 PM Josie: Barkeep, from behind the bar: Yes? 8:07:16 PM Jamaros "Yams": Do you have any spices or herbs that have a slight bitter flavor to them? 8:07:33 PM Josie: Barkeep: Fennel, would that work? 8:07:49 PM Jamaros "Yams": Yes, could I get a vial of it to go please? How much would that cost? 8:08:16 PM Amara: Amara eyes him suspiciously. "What *are* you doing?" 8:08:31 PM Josie: Barkeep: A vial of fennel seeds? A silver piece, I think, ought to do it. Do you want just... the seeds, or do you want them candied? 8:08:34 PM Jamaros "Yams": Preparing for a long journey 8:08:43 PM Amara: "...with *spices*?" 8:08:59 PM Jamaros "Yams": No, just the seeds, that'll do. 8:09:05 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" throws her a silver piece 8:09:13 PM Josie: She shrugs. "Suit yourself." She catches it and heads back into the kitchen. 8:09:18 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... odd choice. 8:09:26 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" turns back to Kalanor 8:09:33 PM Jamaros "Yams": You will stay with the group 8:09:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": You will not wander off, and you will do as you are told 8:10:18 PM Josie: Kalanor's eyes narrow. "I have no intention of wandering off, but you're not my mother, either. I can handle myself well enough." 8:10:22 PM Amara: "He is not a dog! You cannot order him around as though he is one." 8:10:46 PM Khiro: Indeed. 8:10:50 PM Jamaros "Yams": (To Kalanor) how far have you been out of your village in your lifetime 8:10:50 PM Josie: The cat's head perks up over the table; apparently she's been sitting on Khiro's lap. She grrrrrowwwwls. 8:11:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: ...far. 8:11:17 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...fine, but if we die, I still want the ruby. 8:11:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((do I have my seeds yet?)) 8:11:44 PM Josie: Not yet! 8:12:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. And if I can I'll see you brought back. ... if I am dead myself, of course, that will not be possible. 8:12:08 PM Amara: Amara smirks. "Do you plan on dying soon, Jamaros?" 8:12:29 PM Josie: The barkeep brings over a little vial of seeds. There's been a label on the vial that was torn off. 8:12:49 PM Josie: The cat settles back onto Khiro's lap. 8:13:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": I am about to embark on what I assume to be a dangerous journey with three people I barely know of undetermined skill. I always plan on dying when I do that. 8:13:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I hope it won't come to that. 8:13:38 PM Khiro: That's the spirit! 8:13:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" tucks the vial deep into his cloak 8:13:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: My sister's life is in the balance. 8:13:48 PM Khiro: Khiro pets the cat. 8:14:04 PM Jamaros "Yams": Is the cat coming too? I think I like this cat. 8:14:19 PM Josie: A rumbly purring noise arises from the cat, which flaps its wings in a vaguely contented way, narrowly missing toppling Khiro's stout. 8:14:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: I suppose you can bring your pet. 8:15:32 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excellent. Is there a store in town, I might want to pick up a few more things. 8:15:58 PM Josie: Kalanor shrugs. "I've no idea. I haven't been here that long myself and I've been trying to get warm." 8:16:01 PM Josie: He shivers ostentatiously. 8:16:28 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" rolls his eyes and turns to Elvira 8:16:38 PM Jamaros "Yams": Pardon me, do you know of any stores in town? 8:16:56 PM Josie: Elvira: For adventurin' stuff? What're you lookin' for? 8:17:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": Some adventuring stuff and a clothing store if you have one 8:17:29 PM Jamaros "Yams": Oh, and some place where I might buy ingrediants or special foods 8:18:02 PM Josie: Elvira: Sure. Apothecary's down the street to your right as you head out the door, and across the street. Grocer's is a bit further and there's an outfitter's next to the bakery. 8:18:13 PM Amara: "...What the hell type of adventure you think this is?" 8:18:23 PM Khiro: Khiro asks Kalanor. "When did you want to leave?" 8:18:28 PM Josie: Elvira: He's prob'ly hopin' for naked women. 8:18:29 PM Jamaros "Yams": I believe in always being prepared 8:18:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: Tomorrow at dawn. 8:19:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excellent, we'll meet you then, by the gate. 8:19:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: We can stop at the Blue Mound on our way to Quarrystone, or if we get far enough we can stop for the night at Quarrystone. Very well. 8:20:25 PM Josie: Kalanor stands up too. "... I will see you tomorrow early. ... my sister and I both count upon you." 8:20:32 PM Josie: He bows, shortly, and then heads up the steps. 8:20:36 PM Josie: Spot/Notice checks. 8:20:44 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Where's Blue Mound or Quarrystone?) 8:20:58 PM Josie: Northwest of here, both. Quarrystone's further. 8:21:09 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excellent 8:21:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" takes his 30 CP and tucks it into his cloak as well. 8:22:19 PM Josie: Barkeep: Do you lot want rooms for the night? 8:22:32 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "That would be great." 8:22:46 PM Jamaros "Yams": Yes, but not right now, I have some shopping to do before dawn. How much for a single? 8:22:59 PM Josie: Barkeep: Silver piece a night. ... times are tough. 8:23:07 PM Josie: Cat: Mrowl? 8:23:25 PM Josie: Barkeep: ... well, normally we *do* charge extra for pets, but since it's a cat... 8:23:32 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" hands her a single SP. "I will take one for the night" 8:23:45 PM Khiro: Khiro also pays for a single. 8:23:47 PM Josie: The cat's eyes get big and wide and guileless again, and its little ears go back. 8:23:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": Khiro, given how much the cat likes you, I assume you and he may bunk together. 8:23:59 PM Amara: Amara pays for her room. "What is your owl policy?" 8:24:00 PM Josie: Barkeep: ... oh, well, fine. Who's a good mouser, then? Yes you are! 8:24:27 PM Josie: The barkeep turns to Amara. "Well, owls eat mice too, so don't worry about it." 8:24:38 PM Josie: The cat rolls its eyes as soon as the barkeep's back is turned. 8:25:04 PM Jamaros "Yams": Amara, would you care to visit the stores with me? 8:25:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Khiro, you're free to come too, if you wish to stock up 8:25:20 PM Amara: "...I suppose I could..." 8:25:41 PM Josie: The barkeep hands you keys and tells you where your rooms are, and then departs. 8:26:05 PM Khiro: Sure. 8:26:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excellent. 8:26:21 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" heads out the door and into town 8:26:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" enters the general store first and looks around 8:26:43 PM Josie: You head out the door! There's a lot of little stores along the main drag here. 8:26:50 PM Amara: Amara follows Jamaros 8:27:08 PM Josie: It's pretty general. There's groceries, a couple of clothing options, some crockery. 8:27:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": What are the sturdiest and cheapest tunics you have? 8:28:02 PM Amara: Amara stares at him. "Why are you so concerned with your clothing, sir?" 8:28:29 PM Jamaros "Yams": How you're dressed is the first thing a stranger notices. And it can say more than any words can. 8:28:55 PM Amara: "...You care too much about what others think. I'd rather just slide by in a crowd, not be noticed." 8:29:00 PM | Edited 8:29:07 PM Josie: The older man at the counter points to a rack of work clothes, farmer-type stuff. 8:29:27 PM Josie: The cat, meanwhile, perches on Khiro's shoulder imperiously. 8:29:31 PM Jamaros "Yams": Excellent. Also, this might be a reach, but do you have any women's undergarments? 8:29:40 PM Amara: Amara gasps 8:29:48 PM Khiro: Khiro pokes around. "...what exactly are you expecting to do on this venture?" 8:29:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": Well, I assume you won't want to offer yours when I need them. 8:30:00 PM Khiro: Or is it just a comfort thing. 8:30:28 PM Jamaros "Yams": I'll have you know, a feather boa once meant the difference between life and death for me and a friend of mine. 8:30:40 PM Amara: " ....you are on odd soul...." 8:30:45 PM Josie: Cat: Mrowl? 8:30:52 PM Josie: Even the cat looks incredulous. 8:31:01 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" turns back to the barkeep 8:31:13 PM Josie: The Old Guy at the counter points to a discreet rack of indiscreet garments. 8:31:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" pardon, shopkeeper 8:31:21 PM Jamaros "Yams": Thank you. 8:31:42 PM Josie: Old Guy: Ain't my place to judge. 8:32:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" grabs three farmer's outfits and the frilliest, cheapest pair of panties on sale. I also grab about a days worth of rations. 8:32:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": Pardon, but do you possess any caltrips? 8:33:06 PM Jamaros "Yams": For sale, that is? 8:33:51 PM Josie: Old Guy: Try the outfitter's store up the street. 8:34:08 PM Jamaros "Yams": Thank you. I guess this is it for me then, how much does this come to? 8:35:14 PM Josie: He gives you a price---2 GP for the lost. 8:35:18 PM Josie: I think we'll just gloss over the rest of the shopping, for now, if that's okay with you guys? Use the standard prices in the PHB for anything you need, and if you need anything that's not on the list you can PM me. 8:35:52 PM Jamaros "Yams": Ok, I give him 2 GP. I think I bought my most outrageous item anyway. 8:36:14 PM Josie: Quite possible! This is a rural area. Then again, you're pretty close to Solitaire and you know what they say about *them.* 8:36:18 PM Amara: Amara pulls out her yo-yo and plays with it. 8:36:31 PM Josie: ^ NOT A EUPHEMISM. 8:36:34 PM Jamaros "Yams": I don't think caltrips are in the PHB, but could I buy some nails? 8:36:37 PM Josie: Just sayin'. 8:36:41 PM Josie: Caltrops are. 8:36:51 PM Josie: PM me with the rest of what you need if you would. 8:36:58 PM Josie: Eventually you guys head back to the inn to get some rest. 8:37:04 PM Jamaros "Yams": Ah, there they are. Excellent. 8:37:30 PM Josie: It's a pretty quiet place, and you have a pretty quiet night--nothing but the wind howling outside your window. Do give me one Notice roll each, though! 8:39:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" sleeps 8:39:52 PM Josie: You wake up bright and early in the morning. 8:40:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" wanders out of his room to find the others 8:40:37 PM Amara: Amara goes back downstairs 8:40:41 PM Josie: You find Kalanor waiting at the door of the inn, dressed and ready to go. 8:40:54 PM Josie: He's giving off an aura of impatience. 8:41:10 PM Khiro: Khiro comes downstaris, ready to go. 8:41:30 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" is wearing leather armor under his tunic now, it appears to have once been finely embroidered, but had since faded and fringed in places 8:41:35 PM | Edited 8:41:45 PM Amara: Amara looks at Kalanor "Is there a problem?" 8:41:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": *cloak not tunic 8:41:47 PM Josie: The cat glides down the stairs after Khiro and alights on top of his head. Sharp little claws. 8:42:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, I'm just... I'm worried about my sister, that's all. 8:42:25 PM Josie: Kalanor eyes the cat. "Nice hat." 8:42:36 PM Jamaros "Yams": Yes, yes, we know about your sister and we will bring her back 8:42:50 PM Jamaros "Yams": And the fur really does bring out your eyes Khiro 8:42:57 PM Amara: Amara's owl flies behind her, late as always, and sits on her shoulder. 8:43:01 PM Khiro: It's very warm in this weather. 8:43:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: We can eat breakfast on the way. 8:43:11 PM Josie: The cat rolls her eyes. 8:43:33 PM Jamaros "Yams": You know how to fry eggs on the move? That's impressive. 8:44:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... fine, if you're determined to eat something hot we can wait. 8:44:08 PM Josie: He glowers a bit. 8:44:28 PM Josie: Meanwhile the cat hops onto Khiro's shoulder for a more secure perch. 8:44:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" smiles anxiously. "No, no, that's ok. I can just have rations. Tasty, tasty rations." 8:44:58 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes. "Let's get moving, eh?" 8:45:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: Excellent. Do you have horses? 8:45:18 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...Damn, I knew I forgot something! 8:45:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: We don't need them, they're as much a liability as anything. 8:45:55 PM Khiro: I came into town on a carriage. 8:46:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: Better without them. Good. Let's go. Oh, one more thing. 8:46:21 PM Amara: Amara to Khiro: "Are you wealthy? A carriage? My oh my." 8:46:32 PM Josie: He digs in a little black bag and hands something to each of you--a pair of dark-tinted glasses. 8:47:01 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...and you claimed my wardrobe choices to be odd. 8:47:25 PM Josie: Kal: The sun reflects off the snow outside. You don't have to use them but I do find it easier on the eyes. 8:47:33 PM Josie: Kal looks at the cat. "... I don't have any cat-sized ones." 8:47:37 PM Amara: Amara slips them on. Stylish. 8:47:41 PM Josie: The cat rolls her eyes. "Mrow." 8:47:56 PM Josie: Kal puts on a pair himself and heads out the door. 8:48:01 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" puts them on. "...I'M BLIND!" 8:48:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" follows Kal 8:48:19 PM Josie: Kal: They're not that dark. 8:48:54 PM Josie: The tinted glasses do help a lot, because it's a sunny day out and there *is* quite a bit of glare off the snow on the ground. 8:49:32 PM Josie: You start walking around the lake, which is known for its herons and being shallow enough to (mostly) stand up in. 8:49:38 PM Josie: Kal is pretty quiet. 8:49:56 PM Josie: And the cat huddles up against Khiro's neck. 8:50:29 PM Khiro: Khiro whistles cheerfully. 8:50:32 PM Jamaros "Yams": So far, Khiro, your new pet has been more expressive than you have. Any daring tales of adventure? 8:51:23 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...I guess not. 8:51:37 PM Amara: Amara continues playing with the yo-yo 8:51:44 PM Amara: "Do you have tales to tell, Jamaros?" 8:52:14 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, had to go afk.)) 8:52:21 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Oh, sorry)) 8:52:39 PM Khiro: Not a lot to tell. I do a lot of traveling. 8:52:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Well, there was this one time I defeated an orc chief at wrestling. 8:53:18 PM Amara: Amara eyes him suspiciously. "An orc chief, really? At wrestling. That is quite an impressive feat." 8:53:51 PM Jamaros "Yams": Well, it turns out that when you kick an orc in the manhood, he takes it about as well as any other man. 8:54:09 PM Jamaros "Yams": Even worse when your boot is coated in tacks 8:54:17 PM Josie: Kalanor winces. "... unnecessarily cruel." 8:54:28 PM Jamaros "Yams": Maybe so, but it was effective. 8:54:28 PM Amara: "That does not sound like a fairly won fight." 8:54:37 PM Josie: It's still pretty cold, but when the wind dies down the sun warms you up a little bit, at least. 8:54:57 PM Jamaros "Yams": You know, I once knew a man who fought fairly, and you know what happened to him? 8:55:11 PM Amara: "He won?" 8:55:18 PM Josie: Kalanor: Fought and died honorably to the credit of his family? 8:55:42 PM Josie: Notice checks! 8:55:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Not sure. We parted ways after he caught me stealing from his satchel. 8:56:15 PM Amara: "...How noble of you." 8:56:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: I can see I chose the right people for the job. 8:56:51 PM Jamaros "Yams": Nobility is a shield used by those too weak or too stupid to be clever. 8:57:23 PM Amara: "Stealing from an honest man does not make you clever. It makes you corrupt." 8:57:56 PM Jamaros "Yams": Maybe so. But, in the end, I had a 300 GP one of a kind longsword and he didn't. 8:57:57 PM Josie: ((We're going to pause briefly for a biobreak. Back in five minutes, folks!)) 8:58:03 PM Jamaros "Yams": k 8:58:06 PM Jamaros "Yams": afk brb 8:59:07 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((back)) 9:02:12 PM Khiro: Good to know. 9:02:34 PM Jamaros "Yams": good to know what? 9:02:57 PM Josie: ((Also back.)) 9:03:46 PM Khiro: The kind of behavior you expect from us. 9:04:10 PM Khiro: And the kind of behavior we can expect from you. 9:04:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: I trust we can all get through this without any incident. 9:05:02 PM Josie: Cat: Mrowww. 9:05:11 PM Jamaros "Yams": Relax, none of you seem to be within my range of marks. And I would assume you're at least smart enough to guard your stuff at nigh 9:05:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": *night 9:05:32 PM Josie: Kal: It helps not having to sleep. 9:05:49 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" continues walking 9:05:51 PM Josie: ((Amara, if you're back, let me know!)) 9:05:57 PM Amara: ((back - sorry) 9:06:03 PM Josie: ((Oh good, just making sure.)) 9:06:12 PM Khiro: Ah, so if you steal from us, it's *our* fault. 9:06:15 PM Khiro: Interesting. 9:06:22 PM Josie: All three of you spot something ahead of you, lurking behind a snowdrift. 9:06:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" stops and draws his rapier 9:06:37 PM Josie: It looks greyish in color. 9:06:43 PM Josie: And fuzzy. 9:07:03 PM Jamaros "Yams": One of us should go take a closer look 9:07:20 PM Jamaros "Yams": Khiro, nice of you to volunteer 9:07:42 PM Amara: Amara pushes Jamaros a little. "You're the one with the rapier drawn. You can go take a look." 9:07:59 PM Josie: Kalanor: Perhaps we should all go together. 9:08:02 PM | Edited 9:08:09 PM Khiro: Indeed. I hear you once wrestled an orc chief. 9:08:18 PM Jamaros "Yams": I like Kalanor's plan 9:09:06 PM Josie: Kalanor goes first! Slowly, and warily, he approaches the snowbank; whatever is behind it is several feet tall. 9:09:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" reluctantly follows Kalanor, at a safe distance 9:10:11 PM Josie: A big, hulking creature leaps out at the group from behind the snowbank! Initiative! 9:10:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Inti: 21 9:11:37 PM Khiro: ((Also 21.)) 9:11:59 PM Josie: All right! 9:12:01 PM Jamaros "Yams": It came up as 20 in Roll20 9:12:17 PM Josie: Round 1: Jamaros, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara. 9:12:22 PM Josie: * Jamaros* 9:12:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": How far is the creature from me or Kalanor? 9:12:52 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((How far is the creature from me or Kalanor?)) 9:13:15 PM Josie: It's about 15 feet from Kalanor and 25 from you; you can charge to get to it on this turn. 9:13:39 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Can I use sense motive to see if it's actually violent?)) 9:14:01 PM Josie: You're pretty sure it's violent. It looks half-starved, mangy, and possibly rabid. Also hungry. 9:14:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Ok, I'll charge it, hold on 9:14:49 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((11 vs AC)) 9:15:12 PM Josie: Jamaros charges, but misses, unfortunately, as the big animal twists away from him. 9:15:21 PM Josie: It appears to be a massive wolf, or a very overgrown coyote. 9:15:25 PM Josie: Some sort of doggy-thing. 9:15:42 PM Josie: * Khiro* 9:16:08 PM Khiro: Khiro will cast Sleep on it. 9:16:17 PM Josie: What's the save? 9:16:46 PM Khiro: ((16)) 9:17:15 PM Josie: The big wolf stops in its tracks, wobbles a bit, blinks twice, stares at Khiro, and flops over onto its side, fast asleep. 9:17:47 PM Jamaros "Yams": Nice move, now let's get out of here before it wakes up. 9:17:49 PM Josie: *Kalanor* looks surprised, and doesn't do anything--until a second animal bounds up from behind another snowbank and pounces at him. 9:18:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": Well, I am so glad we brought him along. 9:18:43 PM Josie: You hear a muttered elven curse as the wolf pulls Kalanor's feet out from under him. 9:18:47 PM Josie: * Amara * 9:19:16 PM Amara: Amara Casts burning hands 9:19:29 PM Josie: You can do that and angle away so that you don't hit anyone important. 9:19:37 PM Amara: I shall do that! 9:20:00 PM Josie: Roll 1d4 for damage! What's the save for it? 9:20:40 PM Josie: 10+cha bonus+spell level( which is 1). 9:20:50 PM Josie: (Should be 15.) 9:21:03 PM Amara: (( yeah 15! )) 9:21:12 PM Josie: The second wolf yelps as it tries but fails to get out of the way of the jet of flame coming from Amara's hands. 9:21:22 PM Josie: Round 2: Jamaros, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara. 9:21:26 PM Josie: ** Jamaros** 9:21:38 PM Jamaros "Yams": Where is the wolf in relation to Kalanar? 9:21:44 PM Jamaros "Yams": *Kalanor 9:21:47 PM Josie: More or less standing over him. 9:21:56 PM Josie: You can hear him muttering something in Elven; it doesn't sound very nice. 9:22:16 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((So, could I shoot a crossbow at him, or do I take a penalty for firing into melee?)) 9:22:22 PM Jamaros "Yams": *crossbow bolt 9:22:31 PM Josie: You would take a penalty for shooting into melee, yes. 9:22:55 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" charges the wolf again 9:23:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((I miss)) 9:23:22 PM Josie: ... yep. Well, that's lowlevel fighting, I'm afraid. 9:23:38 PM Josie: Jamaros misses again, as the creature dodges his sword! It's crafty. 9:23:41 PM Josie: ** Khiro** 9:23:45 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Are any of my rations meat?)) 9:23:55 PM Josie: ((Likely some jerky!)) 9:24:06 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Can I use a free action?)) 9:24:18 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Color Spray. 9:24:31 PM Josie: Mmm, next turn, yes. 9:24:31 PM Khiro: ((TASTE THE RAINBOW.)) 9:24:37 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((K)) 9:24:39 PM Josie: What's the DC on that one, Khiro? 9:24:44 PM Khiro: ((16.)) 9:24:51 PM Josie: Mwaha. 9:25:16 PM Josie: The wolf yelps, goes crosseyed, and falls over. 9:25:28 PM Josie: End initiative! 9:25:50 PM Josie: Kalanor stands up, flailing a little bit and still muttering under his breath, though he stops when he sees both animals are down. 9:26:12 PM Josie: The cat growls, and then washes its paw, not having moved from Khiro's shoulder. 9:26:27 PM Jamaros "Yams": So, you can handle yourself, Kalanor? 9:26:37 PM Khiro: Thanks for the help, cat. 9:26:58 PM Josie: Kalanor audibly grinds his teeth. "Well enough. I'm alive, aren't I?" 9:27:16 PM Amara: Amara pats Khiro on the shoulder. "Good spellwork." 9:27:29 PM Josie: He sheathes his rapier and replaces his shades on his face, still glowering. 9:27:49 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" sheathes his rapier as well 9:28:02 PM Khiro: Thanks. I have some passing familiarity with enchantments and illusions. 9:28:19 PM Josie: Cat, with an air of smugness: Mrow. 9:28:24 PM Jamaros "Yams": If there are two, there might be more nearby. We should keep moving 9:28:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: Right. 9:28:36 PM Josie: He starts walking again, with a hint of stomping to it. 9:28:41 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" follows 9:29:27 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...Very impressive work, you two. I especially liked the way you...magicked things. 9:30:05 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes. "Yeah I like the way you tried to hit things." 9:30:14 PM Amara: Amara smiles a bit. 9:30:17 PM Josie: Kalanor: They're faster than they look. 9:30:30 PM Jamaros "Yams": I was tricking it into a false sense of security 9:30:40 PM Jamaros "Yams": Making it believe it had the upper hand. 9:30:51 PM Josie: Kalanor: Paw. 9:31:00 PM Jamaros "Yams": Exactly 9:31:33 PM Amara: "...Riiiight. It was a plan. Mhmm. You keep thinking that." 9:32:34 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((How late is it getting?)) 9:32:45 PM Josie: It's mid-afternoon. 9:33:12 PM Josie: Most of the rest of your day passes in silence, but after a while --near Sunset--it starts to snow a little bit. 9:34:07 PM Josie: Kalanor makes an exasperated sound. "We'd better stop at the Blue Mound tonight. There's an inn there." 9:34:18 PM Jamaros "Yams": Sounds good to me. 9:34:32 PM Khiro: How much danger do you think your sister is in? 9:34:56 PM Jamaros "Yams": Not as much as we would be traversing these woods at night in the snow. 9:34:58 PM Josie: Kalanor goes quiet and still for a moment, then keeps walking. "... I don't think they'll kill her outright; they'd lose their leverage that way." 9:35:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: I just... don't know what they *would* do. 9:35:23 PM Amara: "Leverage? They are trying to bargain with you?" 9:35:43 PM Jamaros "Yams": I thought this was about marriage. 9:35:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: My family isn't without resources. There's been no ransom note as yet, but... 9:36:12 PM Amara: "But you believe there will be one? And these resources....money? Jewels?" 9:36:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: It might be about marriage. I don't know, we haven't heard from the kidnappers yet. 9:37:11 PM Khiro: Where *are* you from, anyway? Menelunin? 9:37:14 PM Josie: You come around the gently-sloping hill (the "blue mound" the town is named after) and see the town. 9:37:19 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. 9:37:30 PM Josie: Kalanor: North of here. 9:37:45 PM Jamaros "Yams": Could you be a tad more specific? 9:37:59 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "What difference does it make?" 9:38:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's a small town, you wouldn't have heard of it. 9:38:32 PM Jamaros "Yams": What's the name of your family? Of your sister? 9:38:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: House Kilana; my sister's name is Mayala. 9:40:30 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" nods and scratches his chin in a contemplative fashion, then keeps walking 9:40:33 PM Josie: You head into town; this one's a bit smaller than Crailston, but there's quite a nice inn in the middle of the city, in the downtown area. It's made of pinkish brick. 9:40:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: We'll leave first thing in the morning again. 9:41:09 PM Josie: He steps into the inn ahead of you. 9:41:09 PM Khiro: Very nice. 9:41:15 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" follows 9:41:44 PM Josie: Kal's already halfway up the steps to the second floor when you step into the inn. 9:42:18 PM Josie: This one is quite a step up from the previous place; clean and everything in very good repair, lots of antique furniture, and the average age of the people here is probably 40, not 75. 9:42:30 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((From which direction did Kalanor say he thought the kidnappers came from? 9:43:09 PM Josie: There's a muscular-looking half-orc girl at the bar; she's pretty cute, with dark hair in a messy little bun, and a dark brown dress that matches her eyes. 9:43:12 PM Josie: Northwest. 9:43:29 PM Josie: He never said it if it was across the border with Tarkishi or not; it very well could be. 9:43:44 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Northwest from the town we came from or here?)) 9:44:06 PM Josie: Both; you've been going in a northwesterly direction. 9:44:23 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" approaches the girl at the bar 9:44:31 PM Jamaros "Yams": Hello, how much for a room? 9:44:56 PM Josie: Orc: Half a silver, which includes dinner, if you want it. 9:45:02 PM Josie: She has tiny little fangs-and-tusks. 9:45:41 PM Jamaros "Yams": That sounds lovely. Incidently, you wouldn't happen to know of any other inns in town? Possibly ones of less fanciful decoration and repute? 9:46:42 PM Josie: Orc: ... we're too clean and nice for you? 9:46:48 PM Josie: She smiles, shaking her head. 9:47:30 PM Jamaros "Yams": Not at all, my dear, not at all. So, anyone coming through town would have to stay here for the night, would that be correct? 9:47:59 PM Josie: ((Ah, hold on a sec, I think we lost somebody. Maybe two somebodies.)) 9:48:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Amara, Khiro, you guys there?)) 9:48:29 PM Amara: (( yeah sorry )) 9:48:40 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 9:48:53 PM Amara: " I'll take the room and won't complain about the price. Nice place you got here." 9:49:22 PM Josie: ((Oh, good, there you are.)) 9:49:38 PM Josie: Orc: Yeah, most people stay here. 9:49:56 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and puts down the money for a room. 9:50:09 PM Josie: The half-orcish girl looks at the cat. "Nice pet you got there." 9:50:25 PM Josie: Half-orc: Or is it a familiar? 9:50:26 PM Jamaros "Yams": Then, did you, by chance see a group of people come through here with a young elf woman? They would probably be underdressed. 9:50:49 PM Josie: Half-orc: ... going which way? North or south? 9:50:58 PM Jamaros "Yams": Northwest 9:51:22 PM Josie: She frowns in thought for a moment. "No, not that I can think of." 9:51:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...ok, well, thanks. 9:51:55 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" throws a silver piece on the table 9:51:58 PM Josie: Cat: Mrowl. 9:52:09 PM Josie: She picks it up. "Thanks." 9:52:10 PM Jamaros "Yams": I'll take the room and meal. Consider the rest payment for the information. 9:52:42 PM Josie: Half-orc: So, where are you headed? 9:52:47 PM Josie: She watches Amara's owl. 9:52:52 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Are Amara and Khiro still here on the ground floor with me?)) 9:53:00 PM Khiro: ((I am.)) 9:53:02 PM Josie: Yes, as far as I know. ... can't *make* anyone talk... 9:53:22 PM Jamaros "Yams": (To barmaid) not sure. But I will send you a line when I get there. 9:53:26 PM Amara: Isis (the owl) flies around Amara's head and then lands on the half-orc's shoulder 9:53:33 PM Khiro: What's on the menu? 9:53:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" goes to sit with Khiro and Amara 9:54:20 PM Josie: She laughs, obviously surprised. "Are you a mage? Oh, it's venison and potatoes, with some berry preserves for the bread. Nothing too complicated but it's good." 9:54:39 PM Jamaros "Yams": Sounds good, I'll take that. 9:54:50 PM Jamaros "Yams": And your best wine 9:55:12 PM Amara: "Yes. I think she likes you. Do you have anything for her...I kind of forgot to feed her today." 9:55:16 PM Josie: The orc girl raises her eyebrows. "Our *best* is 200 gold pieces a bottle. Are you sure?" 9:55:31 PM Josie: Orc: What does she eat? 9:55:31 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...what's your second best 9:55:37 PM Khiro: I'll take some good dwarven stout, if you've got it. 9:55:44 PM Josie: Orc: 150 gold. What's your price range? 9:55:48 PM Amara: "...well...she likes mice..." 9:56:09 PM Jamaros "Yams": The 150 sounds fine to me. 9:56:30 PM Amara: "And I'll have the cheapest wine you've got." 9:56:40 PM Josie: Orc: ... live ones? I... doubt we have any, honestly. My father likes to eat them. 9:57:09 PM Jamaros "Yams": Can you send your father to meet mine? He's the biggest rat you'd ever seen. 9:57:15 PM Amara: "Bread crumbs would suffice, I assume. I swear she would eat anything." 9:57:50 PM Josie: Orc girl: Oh, he'd never eat a person. 9:58:14 PM Jamaros "Yams": Depending on your qualifications, not sure my family would qualify. 9:58:17 PM Josie: Orc: Bread crumbs, hm? Well, I'll see what I can scare up. Be right back. 9:58:23 PM Josie: She heads back into the kitchen. 9:58:33 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" turns to Khiro and Amara 9:58:51 PM Jamaros "Yams": So, is anyone else getting some odd feelings from our current employer? 9:59:38 PM Khiro: He was a mysterious man sitting in a corner mysteriously. Of course. 9:59:40 PM Amara: "Odd feeling? Sure. But I am not going to ponder it. He is paying well, so I will ignore any...odd feelings, as you put them." 10:00:47 PM Jamaros "Yams": Is he? We saw he has a ruby, but there were no contracts. No real promises. And there's a certain geographical issue I can't shake. 10:00:50 PM Josie: There's a pretty half-elf girl playing the harp by the fire, and she's attracted a bit of a crowd, all of whom are listening to her, while murmuring with friends to maintain conversations or eating, or just drinking. 10:01:09 PM Josie: Cat: Mrow. 10:01:12 PM Jamaros "Yams": ...then again, maybe it can wait. 10:01:25 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" goes to listen to the harp girl 10:01:43 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes and remains seated. 10:02:16 PM Josie: She's concentrating on her music, but she is pretty good at it. 10:02:29 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((is there like a hat or something where the half-elf-girl is collecting GPs) 10:02:41 PM Khiro: Khiro pets the cat. "I suppose I'm going to name you Cira." 10:02:47 PM Josie: It's her harp case. 10:02:52 PM Josie: Cat: Mrow? 10:02:55 PM Amara: "That's a pretty name." 10:03:00 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" places 5 gp in the case 10:03:12 PM | Edited 10:03:16 PM Josie: Nice. 10:03:27 PM Josie: She nods thankfully, but keeps singing, and playing her music. Sad ballads, mostly. 10:03:46 PM Josie: The half-orc girl brings out a tray full of food, and Jamaros's bottle of Very Expensive Wine. 10:04:11 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" runs over and grabs his food and wine 10:04:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": Sorry, did I miss anything? 10:04:39 PM Josie: Cat: Mrrrrrrrow? 10:04:57 PM Khiro: Khiro smiles at the half-orc. "Thanks." 10:05:13 PM Amara: Amara waves it off. "Go waste your money. If you are trying to persuade her into bed, I think your attempts fall short." 10:05:33 PM | Edited 10:05:38 PM Amara: Amara accepts the food graciously. 10:05:38 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jealous are we? It really doesn't suit you Amara. 10:06:01 PM Josie: Half-orc girl: You're welcome. You're not as cranky as your friend, I see. 10:06:12 PM Amara: "Jealous? You wish. My thoughts would never stray to a criminal such as yourself." 10:06:42 PM Jamaros "Yams": Beg pardon ma'am. My manners escape me. Thank you for the meal. 10:06:55 PM Khiro: Who, the elf? Yeah, he's a bit testy. 10:07:18 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((...wait, I thought you were the elf?)) 10:07:52 PM Josie: Half-orc: Good tipper, but... well. Owly. 10:08:02 PM Josie: The half-orc girl turns to the owl, and says politely, "No offense." 10:08:06 PM Khiro: ((The other elf!)) 10:08:14 PM Josie: There are more than one! 10:08:22 PM Amara: Isis snuggles into the girl. 10:08:25 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((...wait, Amara's an elf? I didn't know that)) 10:08:56 PM Josie: The half-orc girl holds out her hand for the owl to sniff. 10:09:15 PM Amara: Isis sniffs....and then nuzzles the hand. 10:09:18 PM Jamaros "Yams": Well, if you'll excuse me, this "criminal" has some investigating to do. 10:09:23 PM Amara: (( Amara is human.)) 10:09:35 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" takes his food and wine over to where the harpist is. 10:09:38 PM Josie: Half-orc: You should tell him his face will freeze that way if he's not careful. 10:09:47 PM Khiro: ((Kal is an elf.)) 10:10:00 PM Khiro: I think he'd just scowl at me more. 10:10:00 PM Jamaros "Yams": ((Oh, I see)) 10:10:04 PM Josie: Kalanor is definitely of the elfier persuasion, yes. 10:10:21 PM Khiro: It's a horrible cycle. 10:10:46 PM Josie: The half-orc girl grins. "What's his deal, got up on the wrong side of the... trance?" 10:11:00 PM Josie: Jamaros sits by the harpist! She harps. It sounds pretty. 10:11:44 PM Khiro: Something like that. 10:12:19 PM Jamaros "Yams": Jamaros "Yams" eats his food and sits there for a while 10:12:46 PM Josie: The bar-girl strokes the owl gently, and tentatively, in case it doesn't like it. 10:12:58 PM Josie: The winged cat notices, and splays out in front of Khiro pointedly. 10:13:04 PM Amara: Isis loves it...she's a big softie. 10:13:18 PM Josie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFlKx3YPL5I by the way. 10:13:43 PM Josie: Orc: You seem like you're on your way to somewhere. 10:13:55 PM Jamaros: ((Hey, I used this song in a video of mine once)) 10:14:04 PM Amara: "We are...we just don't actually know where we're going." 10:14:23 PM Josie: The food's pretty good. 10:14:34 PM Khiro: Khiro scratches Cira. "Yeah. The life of an adventurer. You wander around until you find some tombs to rob." 10:15:36 PM Josie: Cira purrs like a little engine. 10:15:49 PM Jamaros: Jamaros finishes his meal quickly and returns to the table 10:15:55 PM Josie: The half-orc girl laughs. "That sounds like fun to me. It beats chamber pots, anyway." 10:16:06 PM Jamaros: Well, that was lovely. Unhelpful, but lovely. 10:16:22 PM Amara: "How did your investigating go, Jamaros, hrm?" 10:16:26 PM Josie: Half-orc: What sort of help did you expect to find? 10:16:43 PM Jamaros: Hm, oh, sorry, thought I recognized something about the harp. 10:16:55 PM Jamaros: How long has that girl played here? 10:17:05 PM Josie: Half-orc: Oh. ... About four years, I think. Why? 10:17:27 PM Jamaros: No reason, clearly. Just me making an ass of myself. 10:17:39 PM Amara: Amara smirks. 10:17:44 PM Josie: Half-orc: Well, you haven't growled at me yet, so there's that. 10:18:06 PM Jamaros: I try and avoid doing that to women. Unless, of course, they want me to. 10:18:11 PM Jamaros: :) 10:18:28 PM Josie: She shakes her head. "I'm not one of those, no." 10:18:35 PM Jamaros: Shame. 10:18:52 PM Josie: Half-orc: Well, do you need anything else? I've got a bit of work to do, if not. 10:19:23 PM Jamaros: I might require some more spirits before the night is through, but not now. Thank you for your hospitality. 10:19:26 PM Khiro: Sorry, didn't mean to keep you. 10:20:14 PM Jamaros: ((Has the half-orc gone?)) 10:20:21 PM Amara: Isis flies off her shoulder and back to Amara 10:20:42 PM Jamaros: ((...Josie?)) 10:21:19 PM Josie: Nope, she's still here. 10:21:45 PM Josie: Half-orc: No, that's all right. I try to talk to all the adventurerer types that come around--they have the best stories. 10:22:19 PM Jamaros: Well, when we come back from wherever it is we're going, hopefully, we'll have a new story for you. 10:23:06 PM Khiro: Khiro points at Jamaros. "He once wrestled an orc chief wearing nothing but a feather boa. Was that how the story went? I was only half listening." 10:23:19 PM Josie: She laughs. "What color was the boa?" 10:23:24 PM Jamaros: ...red 10:23:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros scowls at Khiro 10:23:47 PM Amara: Amara laughs! 10:23:50 PM Josie: Half-orc: Really? I'd say blue was more your color. 10:24:01 PM Josie: She grins at Jamaros, and Khiro. 10:24:03 PM Josie: The cat snickers. 10:24:10 PM Jamaros: I'm partial to green, but they were out. 10:24:32 PM Josie: Half-orc: Well, you can't have everything, I suppose. 10:26:07 PM Jamaros: ((I assume the half-elf is still playing)) 10:26:13 PM Josie: She is indeed! 10:26:27 PM Josie: Anything else you folks want to do tonight or shall I fastforward it? 10:26:43 PM Jamaros: I just have something to ask Khiro and Amara. 10:26:53 PM Jamaros: Or more something I've been puzzling over. 10:27:03 PM Khiro: Go right ahead! 10:27:23 PM Jamaros: Our elf friend, the other one, claims to come from a small town to the North 10:27:24 PM Josie: The barmaid heads back to the kitchen. 10:27:35 PM Amara: "...yes?" 10:27:51 PM Jamaros: Yet, he meets us in a tavern south of here, claiming to be following kidnappers who headed Northwest. 10:28:25 PM Jamaros: So, why take miles out of his way to find adventurers in a random tavern in the complete opposite direction of where the alledged kidnappers went. 10:28:59 PM Jamaros: Just something to think about, I suppose. 10:29:24 PM Amara: "You bring up a fair point, friend." 10:30:09 PM Josie: Cira: Mrrrrrr. 10:30:13 PM Jamaros: I say we keep a closer eye on Kalanor. But, for tonight, I see I won't be doing anything, so I might as well head to bed. 10:30:23 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads up to his rented room 10:31:08 PM Amara: Amara goes to her room, with Isis following her. 10:31:17 PM Khiro: Khiro goes to his room! 10:31:35 PM Josie: Khiro gets catted again. 10:31:45 PM Josie: Once more, Kalanor is waiting at the door when you wake up in the morning. 10:32:24 PM Jamaros: My, how I envy your elvish constitution in the mornings. 10:32:37 PM Josie: Kalanor glowers. "If it were your sister you'd be in a hurry too." 10:32:51 PM Jamaros: You haven't met my sister. 10:33:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: Do I need to? 10:33:53 PM | Edited 10:34:16 PM Jamaros: Hopefully not. I personally regret meeting her myself. 10:33:59 PM | Removed 10:34:21 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 10:34:26 PM Amara: "Well if we're in such a big hurry might as well get this show on the road, eh?" 10:34:44 PM Josie: Half-orc girl: I packed some food for you. Here. 10:34:51 PM Khiro: Khiro smiles. "Thanks." 10:34:57 PM Jamaros: May I ask your name, miss? 10:35:01 PM Josie: She presses little bundles into everyone's hands. 10:35:12 PM Josie: Half-orc: I'm Oriska. ... I wish I could go with you. 10:35:48 PM Jamaros: Oriska, I wish you could come with us too. I do not believe I have seen a happier sight than a freshly prepared breakfast. 10:36:09 PM Amara: "Your generosity is greatly appreciated." 10:36:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros unfolds the bundle and begins chowing down 10:36:58 PM Josie: It's basically a breakfast burrito of sorts--a wrap filled with steak, eggs, and a bit of salt and pepper. Nothing fancy but very good. She sent a few of them and a couple of sandwiches with each of you. 10:37:03 PM Josie: Oriska: ... good luck. 10:37:23 PM Jamaros: Thank you Oriska. I hope to see you again quite soon. 10:37:36 PM Josie: She nods, and heads back into the kitchen. 10:37:42 PM Josie: You guys head out! 10:38:03 PM Josie: The day starts out sunny again, sunny enough that you're probably glad for Kalanor's tinted glasses. 10:38:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sings a Tarkishi lullaby. ...Poorly. 10:38:42 PM Josie: Those of you who are more adept at directions may notice that you're heading more north than northwest--possibly he hopes to skip the next town and head straight for your destination, as there are roads both ways. 10:39:05 PM Josie: Jamaros sings, more or less: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLY0HNds_tE 10:39:36 PM Jamaros: Excuse me, Kalanor, shouldn't we be heading a bit more to the left? 10:39:46 PM Josie: Kalanor: No. 10:39:56 PM Amara: "Where did you say we were going?" 10:39:59 PM Khiro: Where *are* we going? 10:40:14 PM Josie: ((They're sharpening their cleeeeavers and their kniiiives...)) 10:40:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: North, and a bit west. More north than west here. 10:40:41 PM Josie: A wind blows up, and the sky begins to darken a bit. 10:41:09 PM Josie: Your employer looks at the sky, frowning. 10:41:22 PM Jamaros: Kalanor, these skies look most unpleasant. I think we'd best find the nearest town fast. 10:41:54 PM Josie: The first flakes start to hit the ground. "... I know a place where we can take shelter." 10:42:21 PM Amara: Amara sticks out her tongue to taste it. 10:42:27 PM Josie: Tastes like water! 10:42:32 PM Amara: Yum! 10:42:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: Come on. 10:42:48 PM Amara: (( I was hoping that was all...not like acidic rain or anything )) 10:42:50 PM Josie: Kal starts to move a little bit faster. 10:42:58 PM Josie: Nope, it's just plain ole' snow. White. Fluffy. 10:43:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Kal 10:43:55 PM Amara: Amara also follows...quickly.. 10:43:56 PM Josie: More snow starts to fall, and Kal speeds up a bit more. You're still heading straight north. 10:44:02 PM Khiro: Khiro travels along, skricthing his cat. 10:44:18 PM Jamaros: How much farther are we going? 10:44:37 PM Jamaros: Kalanor? 10:44:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's just ahead! 10:44:55 PM Jamaros: ...WHAT IS? 10:45:01 PM Josie: The wind is really kicking up now, and visibility is getting really poor. 10:45:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: Shelter! 10:45:18 PM Josie: The cat yowls unhappily and tries to crawl down Khiro's shirt. 10:46:13 PM Josie: You blunder around in the snow--which is quickly becoming a blizzard, by the way--before you finally nearly run into an outcropping of pinkish rocks, some of which stand 10 or 15 feet tall. 10:46:29 PM Josie: Kalanor: Are you all here? 10:46:31 PM Jamaros: What is that? 10:46:38 PM Jamaros: What is this?!? 10:46:55 PM Amara: "Kalanor...what is going on?" 10:46:58 PM Jamaros: I am here, now what is this? 10:47:20 PM Khiro: I'm right here, and freezing. 10:47:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: Good! Follow me! 10:47:44 PM Jamaros: NO! 10:47:49 PM Josie: He steps into one of the bigger rocks and disappears. 10:47:50 PM Jamaros: STOP NOW! 10:47:52 PM Amara: Amara follows...probably stupidly 10:48:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs but begrudgingly follows 10:49:08 PM Jamaros: ((...hello? Anyone there?)) 10:49:34 PM Josie: ((Waiting to see if Khiro follows or not.)) 10:49:39 PM Khiro: Khiro steps in with a shrug. 10:50:08 PM Josie: The four of you find yourselves inside of a small cave, with a low ceiling. It's dim, but you a bit of light is coming through the "rock" illusion. 10:50:17 PM Jamaros: ...what. 10:50:41 PM Josie: Kalanor wipes the snow and damp out of his hair with a disgusted look. "Right. We're here." 10:50:53 PM Jamaros: ...how do you know about this place? 10:51:00 PM Amara: "And where is here? What is this place exactly?" 10:51:11 PM Josie: It's actually fairly warm in here, especially in comparison with the outside air; those of you with your tinted glasses on will be unable to see because they will have fogged up. 10:51:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's a cave, obviously. 10:51:27 PM Jamaros: Jamaros removes glasses 10:51:28 PM Amara: Amara removes the shades 10:51:38 PM Jamaros: Well thanks a fucking lot! 10:51:39 PM Josie: The cat sticks its head out of Khiro's shirt. "Mrow?" 10:51:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: What are you so angry about? 10:52:06 PM Amara: Amara looks around the place a bit 10:52:25 PM Jamaros: I don't like being kept in the dark Kalanor. You've been stringing us along since the beginning and I would like some answers. 10:52:35 PM Josie: It's a small cave with a sloping floor, leading to a sort of an entryway that looks like it leads down. 10:53:05 PM Khiro: It would be a good time for answers. 10:53:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: Look, you wouldn't've come if I'd told you the truth from the beginning. The whole truth anyway. But someone really *did* kidnap my sister and I'm trying to rescue her, all right? 10:53:40 PM Jamaros: Well, we've come now, so maybe you can fill in the blanks. Who is your sister and why was she kidnapped? 10:53:50 PM Khiro: That is a *great* start to this explanation, by the way. 10:54:06 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... my sister's exactly who I said she was, and she was kidnapped... by Drow. They took her into the Underdark. 10:54:37 PM Jamaros: ...and why did they kidnap her? 10:54:56 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't know! Do you think they bothered to tell me? 10:55:03 PM Amara: "...excuse me did he just say Underdark? Did you just say Underdark? We're going...down there?" 10:55:13 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. We're going down there. 10:55:28 PM Amara: "Anything else you know?" 10:55:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: No! 10:55:49 PM Jamaros: ...positive? 10:56:08 PM Jamaros: From this point on, I would appreciate no more surprises. 10:56:10 PM Josie: Kalanor glowers. "Now you're being ridiculous. Nothing's changed that's of any importance." 10:56:34 PM Amara: "Has your family upset and Drows lately? Or ever?" 10:56:39 PM | Edited 10:56:49 PM Jamaros: You're right. Which is why it would've been nice for us to have known this from the start. 10:57:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: You don't have to *do* anything to upset Drow, lady. 10:57:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: They conduct slaving runs to the surface frequently. 10:57:29 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "It was just a questin. No reason to get testy with me." 10:58:11 PM Jamaros: Well then, I suppose time is of the essence then. 10:58:17 PM | Edited 10:58:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: My sister is down there and for every minute we stand here... 10:58:19 PM Jamaros: Best keep moving 10:58:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I don't know what they're doing to her. 10:58:55 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Why would they want her, though?" 10:59:05 PM Jamaros: Probably nothing pleasant. At best, she's probably locked up down there and eating something truly foul. 10:59:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: We have a powerful family. Maybe they still hope to send a ransom demand. 10:59:45 PM Jamaros: How long ago did she go missing again? 11:00:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I'm not sure, honestly. I was... 11:00:16 PM Josie: He hesitates, searching for the right word. "Injured. For a time." 11:00:29 PM Amara: "Injured? Injured, how?" 11:01:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: They attacked me, and I don't know how long I was unconscious. 11:01:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: Follow me or not, I can't leave her down there. 11:01:27 PM Jamaros: I've been trying to go for 5 minutes now, let's go. 11:02:00 PM Josie: Kalanor nods. "There are traps along the way. Can any of you look for them? Because if you can't, I'll go first and spring them with my *face.* It's my sister and if that's the only way I can be of any use..." 11:02:26 PM Jamaros: Khiro, you know how to look for traps? 11:02:45 PM Jamaros: ...khiro? 11:02:58 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'll do it. 11:03:35 PM Josie: What's your marching order, folks? 11:03:46 PM Amara: Amara last. 11:04:09 PM Jamaros: I guess Khiro and I in front, if we can double up. 11:04:28 PM Jamaros: If not, I'll go first. 11:04:40 PM Josie: Jamaros, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara, then! 11:05:04 PM Josie: It's worth noting that the tunnel is pitch-black. 11:05:13 PM Jamaros: I've got a lantern 11:05:15 PM Josie: Are you going to light a lantern, or a torch? 11:05:19 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:05:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros lights a lantern 11:05:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands it to Khiro 11:05:41 PM Jamaros: Hold this 11:05:57 PM Jamaros: Did I find any traps? 11:06:03 PM Josie: Nope. 11:06:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: The traps don't start until further down. 11:06:11 PM Jamaros: Ok, I keep going, cautiously 11:06:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: We're still in the safe part of the tunnels. 11:06:27 PM Jamaros: (y) 11:06:52 PM Josie: You head down a steep ramp that's twisting around to your left--it would be a spiral staircase, but it's a lot more like a spiral ramp since there are no stairs. 11:07:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros keeps going, again, cautiously and slowly 11:08:48 PM Jamaros: Amara, you there? 11:08:53 PM Amara: Amara follows Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs